Motorized display signs are well-known and commonly found throughout the retail industry. These signs may be positioned on racks, counter tops, or suspended from the ceiling. The signs are turned at a very slow rate, usually about 3 RPM. To accomplish this, a gear-reducing mechanism is interposed between the motor and the sign. These motorized signs are usually battery-powered so that they may be moved and conveniently positioned anywhere in the retail store.
A problem exists, however, because the gear-type, speed-reducing mechanisms are extremely inefficient and, therefore, batteries must be replaced frequently. This creates the expense of a new battery when the replacement is made, and also difficulty in replacing the batteries of turning mechanisms which are difficult to reach, such as those which turn a hanging sign suspended from the ceiling of the store. There is, therefore, a need in the art to create motors and turning mechanisms which are more efficient, i.e. consume less energy. There is a further need for convenient means for suspending the motor and sign from the ceiling. In a retail establishment, there is often the need for changing the location of signs and there is therefore a further need for a ceiling sign-mounting system which is non-destructive to the ceiling and which can be easily moved and requires no additional hardware.